Taking Hogwarts By Surprise - On hold
by PhantomWolf79
Summary: The Beckham line has been infamous for being out the most powerful young women, and Christi and Lindsey live up to that reputation. After studying abroad for three years, the 14 year olds decide to go to Hogwarts as fourth years, like a certain Chosen One and his friends. Can Hogwarts contain this much power? Draco/OC, Oliver Wood/OC. Rated T for use of euphemisms and insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to confuse you all, I'm doing a HP fanfic. I've got to admit, I'm going to start doing really random fanfics because I'm insane!**

**I only own Christi, Lindsey and their staves and craziness!**

* * *

(~*Thrid-Person*~)

Diagon Alley was crowded with witches and wizards, young and old, with most preparing for Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy went through calmly, with people parting from him. This would be his fourth year being shadowed by Harry Potter, that alone mad him angry.  
He glanced to the side to see a peculiar site. Two girls, almost identical with long wavy hair, walking down the road with walking sticks and a sack. Two homeless witches, most likely.

(~*Christi Beckham*~)

"This place is crowded, Lindsey. "I say as I pushed past a couple of wizards.  
She pulls me into a shop. "We're gonna hav'ta deal with it." She growls slightly. We look around at the millions of little boxes. I nudge a few with my staff, worried they would explode.

An old man steps behind the counter. "Welcome to Olivander's. How may I help you?" Olivander's...the wand shop! Perfect, we were looking for this. Now to test him...

We lay our staves on the table. "Can you read the woods and cores of these?" I ask. Our family heirlooms, and no one knows anything about them.

He comes close to placing his hand on my sister's when he drew back in fear. "These are not just walking sticks, are they?" He mutters, looking up at us. Clutching mine, the shape shifts to that of a wizard's staff. The glossy wooden handle contrasted with the silver decor encircling a blood red jewel. A true staff of elegance.

Lindsey grabs hers from off the counter and throws it in the air like a baton in a parade. Light explodes as it returns to her hand, and in the old wood's place is a golden egyptian staff, with a snow white pearl topping it. She likes showing off her ability to shift her staff. I prefer simple transformations.

We place them back on the counter. "Is dat better?" Lindsey asks, smiling at his horror and confusion.

He touches mine, and the sensation is on his face. "Wood from the Sequoia tree..."He whispers dreamily, "and the core..." He pales. "Chimera scale? Basilisk skin? Augurey tail feather? Are you trying to kill yourself, Christi Beckham?" Staves, always telling people my name.

He moves his hand over Lindsey's. "This is wood, but it looks like gold." He says, eyes closed. "Hornwood, lovely choice for you, Lindsey Beckham." My sister smiles with pride. "Your core has basilisk skin as well...but there's two others...Fwooper feather? And demiguise hair...a balancer." He removes his hand, nodding contently. "Where did you two get these?"

Lindsey smiles sweetly. "Family heirlooms." We grab them and shift them again before walking out. He didn't sense the fourth core in Lindsey's staff...or he did and is currently calling the authorities. It's not our fault her staff has Acromantula Webs as a fourth core.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see two boys fighting across the street. The one boy has white blonde hair and a sneer, while the other boy has black hair and glasses.

They draw their wands, and that's about when I decide to stop them. Lindsey keeps going through the shops, looking for anything on our lists as I approach the boys.

"You're dead, Potter!" The blondie yells as he sends a hex at the other.

"Yeah right, Malfoy!" Potter yells shielding himself.

Malfoy gets ready to send another spell at Potter when I step in the middle. "Enough, children." I snap.

Malfoy sneers. "Who are you?"

I glare at him. "But what's in a name?" I make sure my voice is full of sass. Turning to Potter, "You shouldn't get caught up in fighting."

"What are you, a squib?" Malfoy snaps behind me.

What's a squib? "No, experienced." I glare at Malfoy until he gets uncomfortable and leaves. Turning back to Potter, I ofer him my hand. "I'm Christi."

"Harry Potter." He shakes my hand. Now where have I heard that name? Harry Potter...wizards in America said something about him, what was it?


	2. Chapter 2

I catch up with Sonja at the train station. Unfortunately, we forgot how to get to 9 3/4. I see the blondie from Diagon alley – Mal-foil, wasn't it? - and motion my twin to follow him.

"Gimme the cloak." I order.

Sonja's brow crinkled at the request. "Why do ya need it?"

I tell her about the short fight I witnessed. "I don't think he likes me too much, but he may be our only way of finding the train." With a groan, we summon a ragged brown fur coat. The non-magicans give it a look of serious disrespect.

As we stalk Mal-foil through the station, he slips into a column. The numbers nearby? 9 and 10.

"Found it." We say together.

Dashing in the same way, we enter a platform that obviously is hard to get to. A big black and red train waits for arriving students. Painted on the side in gold letters are "Hogwarts Express." All the other students have family wishing them good luck, or crying, or jeering as they leave.

Sonja and I just climb on. Harry, from the alley, sits in one compartment while I catch a quick glimpse of Mal-foil in another section of the train entirely.

Sonja, reading my mind, speaks it. "I'll sit in this section, you sit in dat one?"

Nodding, we separate.

(~*Sonja Beckham*~)

I don't watch my sister head to the other section. I quickly slide into a seat and take a breath. I can feel my staff reacting to my nervousness, but thankfully it doesn't do anything.

Christi and I have been together for 3 years, since our studies abroad began. No one would guess that we were at one time British. After Spain, America, Norway, Greece, Italy, France, Romania, Laos, Vietnam, Egypt, India, China and Japan we've lost both the accent and the attitude. Suddenly not having my twin by my side scared me. Is she okay?

Two boys, one with black hair and glasses and the other with red hair and freckles, and girl with pretty brown hair sit and begin talking endlessly. The words "dark mark" snag in my head, and I play them over. The dark mark, like the Egyptian symbol for death? Or are they referring to Hades?

"Oh, sorry!" The girl yells, shaking me out of my thoughts. "We didn't see you there."

I huff a little bit. "I didn't mind."

The girl sits up a bit. "I'm Hermione, and these are my friends Harry and Ronald."

"Sonja." I glance over each of them. They don't seem too potentially dangerous.

Harry seems perplexed. "I thought your name was Christi." He thought aloud, staring at me.

I shake my head. "Christi's my sister." He mouths "oh," and turns a little red.

Ronald takes his turn to speak, "Where are you from, Sonja?"

"Here, in England."

"How old are you?"

"15."

"Where have you been going to school till now?"

I think for a second, trying to think of the last three. "'The Mage Academy of San Francisco,' that was the one I was just at. I've also been to the 'Cairo School of Heka,' and 'Școala de Magie" in Romania."

Hermione seems amazed. "Heka? The Egyptian god?"

I nod. "The school was originally meant for Thoth, but considering what they were teaching, Heka seemed a bit more appropriate."

Harry leans in a little bit. "Can you show us something?"

Leaning closer to him, I whisper, "Where's da fun in showin' all da tricks?"

(~*Christi Beckham*~)

I watch Mal-foil take his seat, and purposely sit on the other side of his compartment. He laughs and makes snide comments with his associates, but I can tell that he considers none of them as "friends." I put in my headphones on and begin listening to my Nightcore playlist.

Maybe halfway through the ride, a girl with short black hair glares at me. Her lips say, "who is she," and I take one ear off. "Are you referring to me, miss?"

Mal-foil looks over at me and sneers. "That's the squib."

"What the frig is a squib?" I shout angrily. While I can put up with a bit, I prefer to know the meaning of what I'm being called.

Obviously they weren't expecting that. The fat ones with Mal-foil pull out their wands. "Engorgio skullus!" They yell together, and a flash of green light sparks from their wands.

"Veles, konzumovať ich kúzlo." I murmur, fanning the cloak open. The light is sucked into the black folds of the old cloth. "Vráťte kúzlo." I yell, pointing my concealed staff at them. The same green light shoots from the top, but in more numbers. Mal-foil ducks as his companions are struck, and the most peculiar thing happens.

Their heads swell. Like how a balloon swells. I snicker a bit, trying not to look at them.

Mal-foil's eyes widen. "How did you..." His voice trails off, and I get that sense of accomplishment.

"Now, what's a squib?" I ask politely this time. I'm not happy with the answer. A non-magican who knows about us. Now that is an unfair assumption.

"Kabkhunpai khanad." I point my finger to the affected students, uttering the re-sizing spell. As their heads deflate, I hear the sound of air leaving a balloon and stifle a laugh.

Looking at Mal-foil, I give him a kind smile. "I'm Christi."

He smirks back, "Draco Malfoy."

"Last names are too formal for my taste." I joke, rolling my eyes.

I win a chuckle. I hear a song through the one part of the headphones I still have on, and get a evil grin on. "Funhouse," by P!nk, only faster. "This used to be a fun house, but now it's full of evil clowns." I sing, laughing. But honestly, clowns freak me out. Draco gives me this look like I'm nuts. And I might be.

But one things for sure. I enjoy Engorgio Skullus.


End file.
